


Bees Need Flowers and Flowers Need Bees

by ravenarc



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenarc/pseuds/ravenarc
Summary: The softest girlfriends. Well, maybe.





	Bees Need Flowers and Flowers Need Bees

**Author's Note:**

> This is for everyone who needs fluff because I don't write it like ever so here ya go!
> 
> Also this was written at midnight last night on the notes in my phone please understand that that's the quality that this is XD
> 
> (also I didn't have accents when I was writing this and I'm way too lazy not to change all of Rose's 'e's sorry ily ty for reading)

“Bee don’t be a prick,” Jennie flicks Rose’s nose, making the younger girl flinch with a wide grin on her face.

“I’m not a prick you’re just lame,” she wines. “You always wanna do dumb shit,”

“Bowling isn’t ‘dumb shit’,” Jennie whines, standing in front of her. Rose is curled up on the couch in their apartment, trying to watch the television. It’s difficult with a girl in the way.

“You make a better door than a window, Jen,” Rose says, leaning to look around her. Jennie steps in the way. 

 _“You’re_ dumb shit-“ she mumbles before walking away to sit at their table. She pulls out her cell phone, pretending to look through her contacts. “Maybe Jisoo will go, or Hanbin-“

“DONT YOU DARE DANGLE OTHER PEOPLE IN FRONT OF ME!” Rose is off the couch in an instant, grabbing her bag and fussing with her hair in the mirror by the front door. Jennie can see her reflection, and the reflection can see Jennie. Rose frowns, as if Jennie is the slow one.

“Are we  _going?"_ She asks sarcastically, and Jennie hops up, pleased with her work. 

“This would be more fun if I didn’t have to manipulate you all the time,” Jennie says as she locks the door on their way out. 

“What would be.”

“Dating you,” Jennie says, with a smirk. Rose pretends to be offended.

“That’s half the fun, pet,” She says, and they’re halfway down the hallway to the stairs when her face lights up. “I forgot my wallet-“ 

“Rosie~” Jennie groans, handing her her house keys because they’re already in her hand, there’s no use in Rose digging through her mammoth purse to find just one key. 

‘Thank you’ Rose mouths before running back to the apartment. Jennie watches her as she speed walks down the hallway, chuckling to herself at her antics. 

The two of them are both very strong personalities, and at the beginning Jennie wasn’t sure how the relationship was going to go. But it’s worked out perfectly, and every fight they’ve had the couple has only come out stronger than before. Jennie counts herself lucky- not every pairing is like that. 

Rose returns a few seconds later and Jennie looks up from her shoes, smiling at Rose, purely because seeing her makes her smile. Rose hands her the keys back.

“Did you lock it?” Jennie asks as they step into the stairwell.

“Mmhmm-“ Rose is stuffing her wallet into her purse and Jennie catches her arm when she almost trips down a whole flight of concrete.

“Pay attention dumbass,”

“Maybe if we took the elevator-“ they bicker gently all the way down to the car until finally it’s broken off because _somebody_ has to get in first. Rose drops her purse into the backseat and sits in the passengers side.

“You’re not gonna fight me for driving rights today?” Jennie teases, getting behind the wheel. Rose waves the question away like a fly.

“I don’t even want to be out here,” she sighs but Jennie can see the smile on her lips. Jennie starts the engine and pulls out, putting on the radio. Billie Eilish graces their ears, something that’s not too often played on radio stations.

“Turn it up babe,” Jennie asks and Rose does. She’s not a huge fan of the song, but Jennie looks so good while she enjoys it. It makes the song a little prettier.

“Hey I thought we were going bowling-“ Rose turns around to watch the right street disappear behind them. Jennie shrugs. 

“I missed the turn so now I have a new plan.” 

“Already?”

“I’m full of plans Rosie,” She says, eyes on the road while she cocks a teasing brow. Rose raises her eyebrows herself, loving Jennie’s spontaneous tendencies. 

“I know,” Rose says quietly, relaxing into the seat. LP comes on, something much more Rose’s type. She hums along with the lyrics. “What station is this?” She asks absentmindedly and Jennie shakes her head.

“No idea.” Rose shrugs, deciding it’s not important. About twenty minutes later the two of them are pulling into a parking lot-

In the middle of nowhere.

Nothing but a bunch of trees surrounds them, and when Jennie parks and gets out Rose is scoffing.

More than confused.

“Jen what the-“

“Get out, bee,” Jennie yells from the trunk. Rose obeys, pushing open her door to stand up and take in a deep breath. Despite not knowing why they’re here, Rose thoroughly enjoys it. She walks around to the back to see what Jennie’s up to.

Jennie has a cooler and the blanket off their bed.

“Oh my g-“

“We’ll wash the blanket back home I promise-“ Jennie says quickly. “And I know you’re not a  _huge_  nature person but-“

“Jennie I love it.” Rose is overwhelmed by it all; Jennie planned a fucking  _picnic._

How cute is she? 

Rose lets her know by planting a kiss on her lips. 

“Fuck I love you,” She says, their faces hardly an inch apart.

“I know,” Jennie smiles, kissing her again. They pull apart and Jennie hands Rose the blanket, which she’s giddy to take. 

“You’re not as spontaneous as I thought,” Rose teases. “This is very much planned out.” Jennie pouts.

“I am so spontaneous!” 

“Jen I’m joking-“

“A prick I said it before I’ll say it again.” They laugh as Jennie leads the way away from their car onto a twisting path into the trees. “You ruin all my plans Rose.”

“Would you have taken Hanbin out like this?” Rose jokes. “Or Jisoo?” Jennie pretends to think, but her answer surprises Rose. She expected sarcasm, she expected; ‘Hanbin is more of a beach kind of boy’ 

“Only you.” Jennie says. Rose almost stops walking. “Just you.” 

That almost means more than I love you.

Jennie is sheepish, picking up her pace to make it to a clearing she’s very obviously picked out before hand. Rose follows her with a new found curiosity. 

“Put the blanket down here,” Jennie orders and Rose lays it out carefully, half beneath the shade of a willow with just a little in the sun for warmth if they want it. Jennie puts the cooler down, and finally flops onto the blanket, arms wide open. “Come to me-“ she mumbles, eyes closed against the tiny rays of sunlight filtering through the leaves. Rose laughs, admiring the way the sun paints her face, admiring her smile. She lays down next to her, resting her head on Jennie’s arm. They lie in silence for a bit, just loving the sun, loving each other. 

“You know why I call you ‘bee’ right?” Jennie says softly, running her fingers through Rose’s silky hair. 

“Because I’ve got a sting to me?” Rose guesses. “Because I’m a prick?” Jennie laughs out loud and the feeling is fantastic. 

“No silly bee,” she’s silent for a moment and they listen to how the breeze moves the willow leaves, whispering. “Because you’re sweet,” Rose wrinkled her nose. “Like honey,” Jennie’s eyes are closed while she talks. “Because you’re tiny and adorable and fuzzy like a bumblebee.” 

“You make me want to throw up-“

“I’ve been thinking that since the day I met you,”

“You’re disgusting-“

“And you just  _radiate_ kindness.” Rose scoffs.

“All I am is sarcasm-“

“But you’re kind. You’re funny, and sarcastic and  _salty_ as all get out,” Jennie covers Rose’s eyes with her hand. “But you’re nice when you need to be, you have a good heart-“

“I don’t think bees are that deep babe-“

“Stop it, you’ve ruined my whole analogy.” Jennie laughs, letting Rose see again. “You’re a bee.”

“You’re flowers then, don’t bees need flowers?” Jennie looks down at her.

“You need me?”

“Flowers need bees too-“

“You need me?” Rose looks up at her.

“Of course I do.” The smile she receives for a sentence like that is enough to set Rose up with happiness for life. It’s fucking radiant.

“I brought us food,” Jennie says after a couple more moments of comfortable silence. Rose nods.

“I’m hungry,”

“Good.” Rose sits up, freeing Jennie’s arm so she can too and Jennie opens up the cooler, pulling out two homemade sandwiches, a bottle of water and a bottle of wine.

“Fancy-“ Rose exclaims. 

“I don’t know how well sandwiches will go with wine-“ her girlfriend says. “But alcohol is alcohol and I assumed you wouldn’t care.” 

“You’re right about one thing.” Rose says, taking the bottles from Jennie so she can pull out cups and paper plates. _“God_ you’re adorable,” Rose breathes while Jennie sets up. 

“Shut up.”

“I’m serious-“

“Me too!”

Rose smiles. Jennie is a flower in full bloom, which only makes her  _right._ Rose must be a bee, because Rose most definitely needs  _her._  

**Author's Note:**

> also plotless, just like the BAP one, but who needs plot when it's a fluffy one shot? not me. not you. Ily ty for reading <3


End file.
